


life is a delicate thing (and i'm glad to have you in it)

by bunbun_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Monaca doesn't get brainwashed, Multi, The warriors know Monaca was faking her disability, all chapters with songs in them have the song linked in the beginning notes!, and plus, band au, because they never even interacted w/junko, but she keeps the wheelchair as a comfort item, monaca is nice :D, the warriors are teens :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun_writes/pseuds/bunbun_writes
Summary: Life is a delicate thing.And also a very chaotic thing.In the span of 5 years, the warriors had run away from their abusive homes, got adopted (each by separate families), gotten help, and started a band. Well, that last thing only happened a few months ago, but still. And now, they're going viral!(In which teenaged warriors started a band and they're taking the internet by storm)Rated T for possible cursing!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	life is a delicate thing (and i'm glad to have you in it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriors-of-hope-imagines (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=warriors-of-hope-imagines+%28Tumblr%29).



> hhhhey! thanks for checking out this fic! Big big credit to warriors-of-hope-imagines on Tumblr, they produced the idea in my brain and they helped a bunch with writing the fic itself!  
> Here are the warrior-parents correlation so you know who adopted who!  
> Sakuraoi - Masaru  
> Tenmiko - Jataro  
> Tokomaru - Nagisa  
> Naegami - Monaca  
> Celesgiri - Kotoko  
> Songs used in this chapter:  
> LIGHTS - "Lions!"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9vgEtKEOdU  
> NOTE: This is set several years later, and after therapy and healing, Jataro no longer wears his mask. He still has it, though!  
> Instruments:  
> Vocals - Kotoko  
> Guitar - Masaru  
> Bass - Monaca  
> Keyboard - Nagisa  
> Drums - Jataro

_"Lions make you brave! Giants give you faith,"_

Nagisa pauses the Youtube video the five were watching intently on the laptop in his room. The video was simply a recording of the group performing on an empty stage in the local park, that's usually used when concerts are being held, but when there are none, it's free reign. They were just messing around with an out-of-proportion idea that Kotoko and Masaru had, and yet, they'd gone viral. As Nagisa refreshes the page, the view numbers just kept going higher and higher. It was 1 million, then it was 2. Then 3, then 4, and eventually, about 4 days after Komaru and Makoto had _insisted_ on uploading it, it hit 5 million views. But it just kept on growing, and growing, and growing.

"I told you it wasn't a stupid idea!" Kotoko says smugly, being the one singing in the video. "Now look at us, we're taking the internet by storm!" Jataro nods. "I m-must admit, this w-was a p-pretty great idea. W-We m-might even get a p-producer to notice us.." Masaru intergects. "Hell yeah we are! We're the best band there ever was, guys!" Monaca giggles. "I think you might be over-exaggerating, Masaru. But you're right, we are pretty good, especially for teenagers."

Komaru knocks on the door and pokes her head in after being told to come in by the teens. "Your parents are coming so we can talk about something, kiddos." Nagisa nods. "Okay, Mom, I'm guessing we'll meet in the living room?" Komaru nods and leaves. Nagisa closes the laptop as he herds everybody to the living room.

* * *

As it turns out, an agent had contacted Komaru, wanting to represent them. The adults had all agreed that if the kids want to, they should definitely take the offer. Of course, Komaru was the first to speak.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I want to!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat a little. Masaru joined her, yelling out a "Heck yeah!" as Nagisa clears his throat. "I would like to take the offer as well." Jataro nods along with him, as does Monaca, saying "It would certainly be fun, and we do have a knack for it." The more..excitable of the adults (Aoi, Komaru, Makoto, and Tenko) squealed, having just as much as enthusiasm as Kotoko and Masaru, Komaru bouncing on her toes as she lets the agent know.

After she hangs up, she says, "We're meeting her in two days." The teens (mostly Kotoko and Masaru..) get up and chatter excitably about what'll happen.

* * *

The teens arrived to the studio, with Makoto and Aoi in tow as they walk in and meet up with the agent. Of course, they were all nervous, but knew they had to power through. How else would they inspire kids just like them, who went through the same things as them? They had to know that there was hope for their future, and that it gets better.

They walk in to the office, and it seems that Makoto and Aoi had recognized the agent. "Sayaka!" They both exclaimed, running up to the blue-haired agent. "I wondered what you started doing after you retired from being an idol!" Makoto exclaimed, and Sayaka laughed. "Yup, I became an agent. The music industry is so messed up, and I've experienced that firsthand, so I decided to work as an agent for a company that cares about their talent. Speaking of talent.." The former idol turned to the teens anxiously waiting for her to address them. "You guys perform very well together, and you seem to aim to spread an important message. I can't wait to get you guys formally introduced to the industry." Masaru nods, taking over the role of being the brave one so somebody talks. "That's right, we aim to spread the message to kids who have bad lives that it gets better. We all come from bad backgrounds, and we've found hope in music, and we hope that other kids that live not-so-great lives can do that as well." Sayaka nods. "Well, do you guys have a band name yet? We could always establish it later, but having it right now makes the paperwork easier." They all nod, as Masaru says, "We're The Warriors of Hope." It was a nickname they called themselves back in elementary school, but the tone of it resonated with them when they first started the band. They're warriors that're spreading the message of hope to those who need it.

Sayaka nods, as the adults hand her the paperwork from all of the parents (they'd been sent a copy of it digitally and printed and filled it out), and she smiles, putting it away. "Do you guys wanna check out the practice room for you guys?" They all nod excitedly as Sayaka leads them out of the office and to the practice rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed!! I know absolutely nothing about the music industry so sorry if I got some stuff wrong. Comments and kudos give me motivation to keep writing (especially comments)!


End file.
